


In the water

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunters, M/M, Mermaids, Mermaids Stiles, Mpreg, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave Derek a cheeky smiled as he rested his chin on his arms “Hi land lover.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the water

The werewolf was for his life, heading for the dilapidated dock that looked like it wouldn’t support his own weight let along the three hunters that are trying to kill him. He could feel bullets whiz pass his head missing him by millimetres as he kept his eyes on the ocean in front of him hoping if he could just make it to the waters and swimmer off without getting shot. One bullet found its mark hitting him in the shoulder making the man twist to the left and dropped into the deep waters.

Three men stood on the dock looking down into the dark still waters, the water rippled where the wolf fell in fanning out before lapping back into nothing “Is he dead?” One of the men asked as he kept his gun pointed at the water,  
“Don’t know?” said the youngest of the three his hand holding the gun as if his fingers were twitching to shoot another bullet again   
“Who cares he’s been shot with our special brand.” The oldest of the three said with a smile “If we didn’t blow his head off then the poison will and the water will kill soon enough.” He said as he walked off back towards solid ground  
“Well then it just leaves those runts.” The other chuckled happily as he followed the other two back.

He could feel the poison work quickly, too quickly. His lung started to fill with water as his legs and arms felt like dead weights his body being dragged down into the darkness. A shinny blur of red flashed passed is eyes and a pair of arms around his chest pulled the wolf up towards the light of the moon, the only thought going thought the man’s head at the moment was…I’m going to heaven?… before he black out.

He gasped coughing out the sea water out of his lungs, he laid there shivering feeling his body ache he pulled himself up and looked at his shoulder when he remembered he was shot and found his shirt ripped open. He moved his hand to where the wound was to find seaweed warped over his skin covering the wound. The dark haired wolf pulled his legs away from the water edge onto the old wreck he laid down again and breathed heavily as he felt his lung sting. There was some movement behind him and turned over onto his stomach and looked at the person who saved him.

Derek eyed the boy in the sea; the inky black water lapped gently around his slightly muscular waist as teen looked up at him, with a playful loop sided smirk and his eyes were almost golden brown that reminded Derek of hot whisky. He was lean and simply the only word Derek ever wanted to say about this boy was he is beautiful.

He gave Derek a cheeky smiled as he rested his chin on his arms “Hi land lover.” He said, the dark haired man looked down at him and cocked his head to the side noticing the odd smell about the teen, the younger man waited for the dark hair man to speak but decide to end the awkward stares “So… the trouble with you land lovers is your legs.” He said pointing at Derek’s legs, the man looked at his legs and frowned at them “They are not built for the sea, they’re built for running.” He said with a smile as the man looked at him  
“What are you?” he growled at him as he sat there not moving “And did you do this heal me?”  
“Ooooh you’re not being nice to the merman that saved you.” He explained waving his hand at him “And you’re welcome.” He smirked  
“Merman?” Derek asked, when he sees the merman flick of his tail up behind him splashing him with a bit of sea water “You can’t be… they don’t…they are not real…” he said the merman teen chuckled and pushed himself up onto the old ship where he put the soaking wet man onto   
“Looks who talking sour wolf.”   
“You know what I am?”  
“Hard not to you smelt like wet dog.” He said he gave a short nod, Derek eyed him angry about the wet dog remark “It was the bullet in your shoulder it was filled with Monks hood.”

Derek looked at him fully the body of the merman was lean with some muscle he has along red tail, his hair was short and black freckles dotted his body he had a lop sided smile and beautiful bight warm eyes, he could tell the boy was looking him over checking him by the blush on his face “A Boat will be by in the morning, you know on morning petrol.” He said looking at the wolf as he got ready to leave  
“Wait you’re going to leave me here?” Derek asked looking around at the large emptiness around them,  
“Well I can’t stay here, if they see me there will be a lot of fishing.” He said looking down at the teen’s slightly scaled hands   
“They won’t? Would they?” Derek asked shocked, he couldn’t image have this beautiful being stung up like some dead shark or being kept in a tank and poked and prodded by scientist the thought filled him with dread and made him sick to his stomach.  
“For beings like me we go for lots …what do you land lovers call it money?” Derek nods “They took my mother I don’t know what happen but it killed my father. You’re a werewolf; you’re telling me that they won’t do the same thing to you?” He said, “Well they tried.” The teen said pointing to the wound, Derek didn’t say anything which conformed what the merman said was right.

 

After a few moments of no talking and just careful looks between each other, Derek feeling his body heat up thinking about the merman in front of him and the way he looked it made his wolf oddly want to howl and take him and holding to him and never let him go. “What is your name?” Derek asked him  
“Ummm in my tongue if I spoke it your eyes would bleed and your brain would melt though your ears and your insides would….” He stopped and blushed as he gave him another lop sided smile “Sorry it’s been a while since I talked to anyone.” Derek nods   
“Then… how about in my tongue?” Derek whispered as he leaned closer, somehow he was drawn to the merman. Stiles smiling at the wolf and placed his hand on the top of Derek’s thigh letting the wolf lean in more to him  
“Stiles call me Stiles. What about your name?” He whispered as Derek pressed his lips against the Merman’s rosy red lips and the warped his arms around the skinny waist spinning him around onto the deck and pulling him underneath him.  
“Derek Hale.” He told him as he touched the warmth of the skin, he then leaned down and saddle his legs over the merman’s tail and kissed him, Stiles moaned up at him warping his arm around the werewolf’s neck as their lips moved against each other and their tongues mapped out their mouths, when the mouth exploring ended they pulled away and looked at each other.

....The next day…..

The birds were loud by morning and Derek groaned as he open his eyes, he turned to his side to see an empty space where the Merman was last night. Sitting up and saw no sign of Stiles it was like he was never there it made Derek feeling a little sad that he was gone he could hear his wolf whimper and cry and he had use all his strength not to cry himself. He understood why he had to leave, human beings are not the cleverest people in the world and they would hunt Stiles down and hurt him. He realised that Stiles must have dressed him before he left he, hearing a motor of a boat chugging made him looked up and see a boat coming passed, he pushed himself up and stood on the broken deck and pulled his shirt on and jacket.

Something shining catches his eyes and he bent down and looked at small locket that Stiles had worn around is wrist he picked it up and pulled it over his head “HEY YOU…HAVE YOU BEEN HERE ALL NIGHT?” The grey hair man on the boat called out, Derek stood back up and looked at him  
“Urrh yeah I have been.” Derek called out watching as they got closer  
“I’m shocked you still alive, it got cold last night.” The grey hair man said as he held his hand out for Derek, the wolf took it and jumped into the boat   
“Was it?” He mumbled and he looked back to the wrecks watching it get smaller and smaller and felt a pang in his heart about leaving his merman.

Stiles watched from the safety of the rocks, he felt tears burn his eyes as he watched the wolf leave his waters, he knew Derek was trying to spot him and he wondered if the wolf would forget about him after a while even if he didn’t. He tried to change his tail into legs, but his body couldn’t change and he tried all night once Derek fell asleep. Once the boat was out of sight Stiles turned around and dove back into the waters back to the safety of his home.

Derek walked back up the path to the Hale home, he could see where the hunters had attacked he sniffed the air and felt his heart give a light sigh none of his wolves where dead a couple are injured but not dead. He walked up to the house and saw the front door open and the wolves slowly walk out “Derek oh god your alive!” The dark haired teen said as he walked closer to him “I knew you were alive.” He said with a smile, Derek looked at him and saw a cut along his arm made by a sliver arrows head   
“That will scar you know?” Derek told him  
“Going to get a tattoo any away.”   
“Where have you been Derek?” A blonde wolf asked, she stood there with her arms warped around the youngest wolf of the pack. If any one looked at them they would think they were twins or at least brother and sister.  
“I got shot fell into the water was saved by a merman and got a boat back my morning.” He said as he looked at the others   
“A merman? Really is that the best you can come up with?”   
“Jackson shit up!” The dark haired wolf with the cut arm growled  
“Make me McCall!”  
“Enough you two. I am glad you’re all alive and well but if you two keep arguing there will be two less in the pack!” Derek growled “Now if you don’t mind I would like a bath.” He told them as he moved passed them and into the house.

They looked at each other with a worried look on their faces, something was up setting their alpha clearly but they wasn’t sure what. “Maybe it was just the hunters attack?” The youngest wolf asked   
“Can’t be we’re use to attacks.” Jackson said as he walked passed them   
“Where are you going?” The red head girl asked   
“Home care to join me?” He asked  
“I think we should stay here.” She told him, he looked at her as if it was a battle for top dog   
“You know what find Lydia you stay get a lift from McCall.” Jackson snapped as he got into his car. Erica stood next to Lydia and sighed  
“I hope he warps that car around a tree.” She said   
“Me to.” 

 

5 months pass since the night with the merman called Stiles and he has been in his head the whole time, and while he sleeps he dreamed of the beauty of the sea and made him feel lost without him. His pack had notice the change in his behaviour since he came back and was worried they notices that Derek was more moody than normal and very so often he would let out a small smile and touch the odd sapphire locket around his neck.

Then One evening his betas had enough and diced to do something, the young wolves drew a short strew as was forced to talk to the alpha. He stood at the door to the living and knocked “Yeah?” Derek grunted out as he looked up to see the curly blonde looking back at him  
“Is everything alright?” The young wolf asked, Derek looked up at him from his book and frowned at the curly blonde  
“I’m fine why?”  
“Well me…I mean we have notice your acting...odd?” The curly blonde said with a sheepish look  
“Odd?” Derek asked putting his book down onto the table, the young wolf nodded and stood his ground  
“Yeah since the hunters attack. You’re more moody than normal and then you will smile and look lost in your thoughts and… and Scott has heard you call out for someone called Stiles?” He asked, Derek felt his chest tighten at the name as the flash of the merman’s face filled his mind made Derek’s heart ache. “S-So what is a Stiles?”

The wolf was about to saying something to his young beta when they head the bell ring, the other wolves who were listening by the door jumped and fell to the floor. Derek huffed and stood up “I will get that.” He growled standing up and moving towards the door, the blonde wolf looked back at the other who was watching and now on the floor in a tangle of limp looking up at Derek with scared eyes “When you’re done eavesdropping go home.” He snarled as he walked over them.

Derek walked to the door and open it up ready to scare away any cold callers or hunters or anyone who dare to step foot on his porch. He pulled the door open and step out eyes flashing, but he stood froze the spot as he felt his heat jump into his throat “S-Stiles?” He whispered, he thought he was now going mad seeing this…there is no way that he was here… he thought to himself as he moved himself closer to him.  
“So what do you think of my running legs.” Stiles smiled; Derek let his mouth form a large smile as he picked up the teen in front of him and spun him around kissing him “Whoa I am happy to see you to sour wolf.” He smiled as he Derek set him down and kissed him deeply keeping him close to him self   
“I’ve missed you.” Derek tells him  
“I’ve missed you to.” Stiles smiled at him touching his cheeks   
“H...How are you here? Why are you here? How did you get legs?”Stiles chuckled at the wolf’s question   
“Whoa there wolfy one question at a time, I’ve very tried you know not use to walking on these land lover legs.” Derek looked down at him and sees the clothes he was wearing it was a large shirt and baggy jeans that he was holding on to.

The wolf picked up the teen and carried him inside and up the stairs passes the other wolves who were trying to see the teen in their Alpha’s arms. He moved along the landing and into the bed room, he kicked the door open and then closed it before placed the teen on the bed and he touched his face looking him over still trying to believe that Stiles was here and on his bed “Sit Derek, there are things I have to tell you.” He tells him, Derek sits next to him and watches him waiting for his lover to speak “Well let me say I hated to leave you there and I did watch you get on that boat.” He gave a small smile “I tried to change them to give myself legs but my body was unwilling to change as much as I wanted it to, I did stay with you until I heard the boat coming and then I left.” Derek held his hand and Stiles was comforted by the touch of the other, he bite his lip and took a deep breath “Any hooow, over the last few months things changed...well the moment after you came inside of me things changed… okay so here’s the thing Derek I’m 5 month pregnant.” He said Derek’s jaw dropped as he looked at the teen and then down to his stomach, he moved his hand and reached out to the teen’s midsection and found a small bump from under his hands   
“Y…You really are?”  
“Do you wish me to leave?” Stiles asked “I understand this is an oddest thing that ever happens and people will...people do stupid things when they are fearful.” He said looking down into his hand unable to look at Derek.

The wolf warped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap “I don’t want to send you way I’ve missed you so much that it hurt, I’m not letting you go.” He tells him, Stiles smiled at him and hugs him lets out some tear run down his cheeks   
“Thank you thank you I knew losing my tail was the right thing to do.” He said, Derek held him tight breathing in his scent...he human he is human no longer a merman… he pulled away and looked at the teen back and looked at him   
“You’re no longer a merman are you?” Stiles shook his head   
“I’m human, even when our child is born I will remind human and will our baby, I made my choice I want to be here with you.” Derek smiled and pulled him down on the bed so that they were lying next to each other “What are you going to tell your pack?” he asked   
“That you are my mate and with my child and I love you and as soon as you want it I’m giving you the bite and keeping your forever.”  
“Can I try this human thing first before that?” Stiles asked with a smile   
“Yes.”


End file.
